THOSE WORDs chap 1
by AyriSin
Summary: a story about wolves and such


The Howl of Soulful Emptiness Won't Overcome Rightful Decisions

THoSE WORDs

CHAP 1

_**Finding out**_

The last thing i remember was taking the dog for a walk. When i awoke, i found myself in a hospital room, but I could not remember anything after that. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember. Everything was just a blur buzzing around in my head going every which way but straight. Just trying to remember gave me the worst headache ever.

When I sat up I saw my dog, a beautiful black and white husky/wolf with the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes I had ever seen, curled up in a ball and sleeping at the foot of the bed. "Luka." I called for him but as I did no words came out so I tried again and still no words came out. I reached my hand up to my throat and felt bandages and was shocked. Just what happened to me while I was asleep?

Finally after a few more tries to talk I gave up. Then I got an idea. I clicked my tongue and Luka's ears shot up and he slowly raised his head and looked at me. He did his dog smile and started to wag his tail cutely the way he always did. I smiled and petted his head. He licked my hand and nuzzled it. His warm tongue, cold wet nose, and soft thick fur felt so good against the flesh of my hand.

After about an hour of sitting and petting Luka, a nurse came in while writing in a note book. When she looked up, she got shocked, dropped then pen and notebook, then ran out of the room. I watched her and was wondering why she did that. In about two minutes she came back with a doctor. He too, looked shocked when he seen me then went back to normal and slowly walked over to me after picking up the nurses notebook and pen and handed them to me and said "Hello, I am Dr. Yuki Cross and I am the doctor in charge of you. So tell me how do u feel?" I looked at him then down at the paper and i wrote `I feel fine other than the fact that I woke up in here when I was walking my dog and not remembering anything in between and also the fact that my voice is gone` he smiled and said "I am glad that you are okay and about not remembering anything isn't a surprise considering how long and how hard you were knocked out and your voice is gone because it has been ripped out when u were knocked out and we had to cut the rest out and had to stich someother places also we had to cut some skin away from your leg and stiched it to your neck to close the hole and to make sure u healed nicely and that there was no infection we also had made sure nothing else was damaged in the process. But don't worry if you want we can find you another one and give it to you but I can't promise how long it will be until we find you one and I can't say how long it will be until u can talk again. Okay?" I nodded and wrote `knocked out, by what?` he sighed and scratches his head then spoke " Well, you see I am not your average day doctor, I am a Vamoc otherwise known as a Vampire Doctor. I am not human nor was I ever. . . what happened was there was a fight between my kind and some druids known as the black mirage, they can turn into a cat as long as it mainly black and they have seen it before, and what happened was one of the vampires threw one of the druids in your direction not knowing you were walking by and the druid hit you with a great about of force and knocked you out and in the process clawed you throat and tearing away the skin and also your voice box. And when the vampire that threw the druid seen you he quickly ran over to you, picked you up, and brought you here." I nodded while taking it all in, then wrote `So how long have I been out?` "a little over two and a half years, and your dog has never left your side knowing that you would wake back up someday. You two must be very close to each other, but did you know . . . that he is the prince of Werewolves?" he asked I look at him oddly then down to my dog and back to him then shook my head.

I was not worried about the story or the fact that the things that you only hear of in stories and fairytales are actually real, what I was worried about was the fact that i was JUST finding out that my dog is actually a prince but not your normal everyday prince, nope not even in the slightest bit, because he was the prince of werewolves.

The doctor shooed the nurse out of the room, closed the door, and then nodded to my dog. Suddenly a small faint blue light surrounded Luka and he slowly turned into a human. His skin as white as snow, his hair was as black as night and almost long enough to touch the ground, his eyes still the same sapphire blue eyes that i love, his body was well toned, and he was very handsome. No matter how I looked at him, he was still the same dog I had raised from a pup.

While I was still taking in Luka's new look Dr. Cross gave him some clothes. When Luka was done getting dressed, he walked over to me and sat down next to me. He looked into my eyes, reached his hand up to my face, and softly rubbed my cheek with his big soft hand and said "hello" in a deep sexy voice.

CHAP 2

I sat on my hospital bed bored out of my mind as Luka brushed my hair for me, he said he didn't want me to hurt myself more since im still recovering and all. So he has been spoiling me by doing everything for me for almost a week now and its getting kind of annoying.


End file.
